Inuyasha: A Band Story
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: yes this is a real chappie AU InuKag MirSan SesRin and everybody else we'll just figure out. The Inuyasha cast is all in a middle school band. They have to learn to play to together and work to get a superior and hopefully win state and nationals.
1. Introductions in a New Society

A/N: Dudes!!!!! Total new ficcy! This is going to be good! Alright, simply Inuyasha gumi in a middle school band! AU, I'm not giving up on "Get Over It" or "So Where Do I Belong". New chappie should be out soon! But, I gotta get this idea out of my head! It hurts!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did.

Inuyasha: A Band Story Chapter 1—Introductions in a New Society 

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Music is a part of life. You can't live without out."

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Name." A gray-haired old man sat at a front desk at Genma Namatashi Middle School.

"Higurashi Kagome." A young girl replied, standing in front of him. The old man scanned the list of long computer paper. He flipped it over twice and finally came to the girl's name. He put a circle around her name.

"Homeroom: 309. C. Tamakado. To your left and down the first hall." He pointed her down the way. "Name." He said to the boy behind her.

Kagome was a regular 13-year-old eighth grader. She had just moved to this city and she wasn't exactly how it would go. She was a little scared. She had lived in Nagasaki all her life. Now she had moved to Tokyo. It hadn't been her choice at all. But, she understood perfectly. Since her dad had died the last year, her mother had to have a place to go. So, moving in with her grandfather in a Tokyo shrine seemed like a good idea. No rent, mortgage, no nothing. 

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Tamakado-sensei." A young women said. She stood in the doorway of room 309. Around the door were posters of rockets and a Periodic table. Kagome could already tell, she had a science teacher as homeroom.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said back to the teacher.

"Pleasure meeting you. Please take a look around. I can give you what your classes may be today, so just tell me when you want them, ok?"

"Hai. That's fine." Kagome then started looking around the room. 

The desks were in five columns. Each column had 7 desks in it. To the side, 3 rows of 3 desks sat. _Whoa. This class must be huge! We never had this many people back in Nagasaki!_

All of a sudden from behind her, someone bumped into her suddenly. 

"Ohh, gomen." The boy turned around a looked at the girl he had just hit. She was pretty. Nice lean build, cute black hair, beautiful gray-blue eyes and had a lot of leg. And she was showing it, bad!

"Houshigawa Kouga." The boy introduced himself to the girl. 

"Higurashi Kagome." She said back.

"So, I haven't seen you at this school before. Were you here last year?" Kouga asked.

"Ohh, no. I lived in Nagasaki." She answered.

"Will, just wondering, are you going out with anyone at the current moment?" Kouga looked a little hopeful.

"Umm, iie." She said. He was cute, but she could already tell he could be a little dense. But, weren't all guys?

"So, what are your electives?" Kouga asked, hoping to stir up move conversation.

"Not sure. Let me go ask." Kagome walked up to the sensei and asked.

"Band and P.E." Kagome answered.

"Oh cool! Same here! What do you play?" Kouga was a little syked now.

"Flute. How about you?" Kagome was a little intrigued. Most of the guys in her old band class were really nice, and she was sure the old soprano saxophone was going to ask her out soon.

"Bass Clarinet." Kouga replied. 

"Oh cool!" Kagome was even more intrigued. She had a soft spot for guys who played the clarinet or flute. It was even softer for the bass clarinet.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Higurashi Kagome." Kouga then tipped his head and planted a kiss on her hand. Kagome blushed, bad.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ja!" He said as he went out the door.

_Well, at least I've made one friend._ All of a sudden, a guy came bursting her thoughts when he kept waving his arms in front of her.

"Anyone in there? Dude?" He was **vvvvveeeeeerrrryyyy **cute. Long white hair, golden eyes, and cute little, what? Dog ears? Kagome reached out and touched them. She got a slap on the hand before she could.

"I don't just reach out and touch your ears! Why should you mine!" The guy snapped at her.

"Oh gomen." Kagome sighed.

"Just watch out next time. Now, move. I was trying to get you to move so I could get to the back and try my locker combo."

"So, gomen." Kagome said again.

"Stop being so apologetic. He looked her over again. _Cute, nice eyes, body, man, she's got the entire package!_ "So, what's your name girl?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Yours?" She asked.

"Yamagawa Inuyasha. Don't tell me your in this homeroom." Inuyasha stated.

"Fine then. I won't." Kagome began to walk away.

"Great now we have a klutz." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the locker lock.

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled back.

"Please don't say you have any classes with me!" Inuyasha fake prayed.

"What's you schedule?" Kagome asked.

He pulled it out. She checked it against hers. Perfect match.

"GREATTT! Your in BAND!!!?!?!? That's the one good class and here you go and ruin it!" Inuyasha fake sobbed.

_Well, make that one friend and one annoying brat enemy!_

"What do you play?" She asked.

"Ehh, percussion. I play anything like the bells, xylophone, vibe, glockenspiel, the works." Inuyasha answered as he began to pull at his locker lock.

"Ohh, I play flute." Kagome said.

"Nice. Oi, could you help me open this lock?" Inuyasha said, trying to be nice.

"Why?" Kagome peered at the lock back to the boy.

"My claw is stuck in the hole." Inuyasha said. "Along with me hair."

Kagome sweat dropped.

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

It's a big day tomorrow. My first day of middle school in Tokyo! I wonder what it'll be like?

_Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for tomorrow! I just hope it comes quick!_

A/N: Alright. I didn't live in Japan in middle school so I can't say what the classes are like there. I lived in the US, so it'll be US band style, middle school thingy. The only real class that this fic is about is the band class. Everybody in the fic plays a different instrument, but remember, other people at the school that I don't mention also play the same instrument. I only talk about one person. So, keep that in mind.

So, here is a list of who is in the fic and their age and what they play and what grade. Just so you know and it's all in one place.

Inuyasha – 14 – Bells, xylophone, vibe, glockenspiel – 8th

Kagome – 13 – Flute – 8th

Sango – 14 – Oboe – 8th

Miroku – 14 – Alto Saxophone – 8th

Shippou – 11 – Triangle, blocks – 6th

Sesshoumaru – 15 – Trumpet – 9th

Naraku – 15 – Baritone Saxophone – 9th

Kagura – 13 – Clarinet – 8th

Kanna – 12 – Piccolo – 7th

Kouga – 14 – Bass Clarinet – 8th

Kikyou – 13 – Trombone – 8th

Kaede – 12 – French Horn – 7th

Kohaku – 12 – Tuba – 7th

Souta – 12 – Tenor Saxophone –7th

Rin – 11 – Snare Drum – 6th

Jaken – 13 – Bass Drum – 7th


	2. First Day

A/N: Ya ya ya. I'm back. After about 13 desperate reviewers emailing me, I decided I might as well continue with the fic. I meant to have it out earlier, but finally today my site got it's new layout right. Please go check it out! It's an Inuyasha shrine! 

Disclaimer: Don't own the Inuyasha gumi or anybody else. Just those 3 bucks in my wallet. That's all.

Inuyasha: A Band Story 

Chapter 2—First Day 

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Music shows the soul for what it is."

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

First day jitters. 

Kagome had them bad. She was worried about everything. Knowing her schedule, finding her classes, getting to them in time, making sure she had everything, and where was she going to sit at lunch!?!?!?

Arriving in class, she slowly walked in. The room was practically silent. A few whispers were heard, but most simply sat there. She slowly walked in and sat in a seat in the fourth row, fourth seat.

Many more people arrived in. They did as she had done. Looked around and took a seat. She had arrived early, just in case, at 8:40. She was sorry she did. School didn't technically start till 9:10, but the teacher didn't actually stand up and call out the supposed roll till about 9:30. The bell had long rung, but people still arrived in.

Kouga walked in at 9:09. He chose the seat right behind Kagome. Inuyasha walked in at 9:29. He sat in front of Kagome, since it was the only seat left. He growled at her and Kouga.

"Ohayo. Watashi wa Tamakado-sensei." The sensei went on with the usual. Going over the rules, classes, electives, sports, clubs. The usual. It was the same every year.

Then she began to call the roll.

"Akinishi Sae" it kept going down the list. The A's rolled to the C's. The C's to the F's. It kept going til

"Houshigawa Kouga" The sensei said.

"Dead!" Inuyasha yelled. "I killed him last week!" 

"Oh ya! We'll see who kills who!" Kouga yelled back.

"Boys! Sit down!" Tamakado looked very angry. "There is no fighting in this class, in any other class, or anywhere in this school!" 

Both boys had jumped up and were right in front of Kagome. Both huffed and went back to their seats.

The sensei pointed to Inuyasha. "No more rude remarks when I call someone's name. Hear me?"

Inuyasha simply said "Feh."

Roll call went on. 

"Kadokawa Kikyou" Kagome had been looking around the room to the person who replied. This time, she gasped when she looked at the girl. She looked like herself. Inuyasha was simply staring at her. And this Kikyou girl kept staring back.

More names passed by til

"And last, Yamagawa Inuyasha?"

"I thought I had already introduced myself." Inuyasha replied, snappily.

"Oh, so you're Yamagawa? Mr. Shikon, your 7th grade homeroom teacher, told me all about you." Tamakado looked down her nose at Inuyasha. He gave an innocent stare back.

"Alright! Let's see, your still in your first period class, so scatter!" Tamakado shooed the students out of her room. Kagome followed people with what looked like band instruments.

"Here, I'll so you to the band room, Kagome." Kouga appeared from behind her.

"Arigatou." Kagome thanked him.

The band room was on the 6th grade hall. In between the Strings and Chorus room. Those three rooms took up all the space on that side of the hall. 

"Here it is! Room 103! Band with Zakoji!" 

Zakoji turned out to be a middle aged woman. She had played trumpet in her band years. She said that they wouldn't really have to bring their instruments til Wednesday, the first day they could really play without interruptions. She took down the students homeroom and instrument, hoping it was correct.

Kagome sat next to a girl with long hair and kind brown eyes. The girl held a case the size of what should have been a clarinet, yet she sat in the flute row.

"Yashiyo Sango." The girl perked up and replied.

"Mr. Ieyasu, room 311. I play oboe." Sango grabbed her instrument a little tighter.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced herself.

"Yashi-" Sango started but Kagome cut her off.

"I heard." Kagome said and chuckled afterwards.

"Oh, ya. I guess that was sort of stupid. I wasn't paying any attention. I'm trying to watch out for someone." Sango stared over the tops of the percussion people's heads. They had to sit in front of the flute row.

"Who? You're boyfriend?" Kagome teased lightly.

"Iie! A hentai. His name is Mashimaru Miroku. He plays Alto Saxophone, but he's on the clarinet row right now, right behind me…" Sango sat up as straight as she could.

"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed and hit a hand in between herself and Kagome. A boy fell on the floor. Sango slapped his cheek. 

"Yashiyo, is it-" Everyone was looking at Sango and the boy on the floor. A few girls from the row behind them were giggling.

"Hai, Zakoji-sensei." Sango shook her head.

"Mashimaru. Don't tell me all those long weeks at the shrine in Sapporo didn't help? And I thought you showed promise! I was so sure you would turn out to be a good honest Buddhist monk! How wrong was I?" Zakoji condoled. She peered up into the ceiling and said out loud:

"Dear kind Buddha, Please help this lecher in his time of need. He needs to learn dearly how to treat a woman he loves with respect. But, please do not let this barrier hurt his relationship with Sango." Snickers were heard throughout the whole class.

Sango blushed a good solid red. "We're not in a relationship, Zakoji-sensei!" She tried hard.

"Uh huh. Sure. Tell that to that blush on your face." 

Roll call went on again. 

"9th grade: Nakamushi Naraku" Zakoji was still laughing.

"Mr. Yashikawa, room 412. Baritone Saxophone." A serious looking boy with long back hair said. Kagome noticed that many of the guys at this school had long hair.

"Yamagawa Sesshoumaru" Zakoji continued.

That was a name Kagome recognized. Yamagawa, that was that jerk, Inuyasha's, surname.

"Ms. Saotome, room 407. Trumpet." A boy who looked much like Inuyasha said. She wouldn't be surprised if they were brothers.

A/N: Alright I had been evil and hadn't continued this fic. But here you go. Anyway, just to let you know, Hojou is in this too. Not in band though.

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. and A.R.A. won't write this unless it is opposite day. But, if it was, I would own Inuyasha!

Oh, and for those who wanted to know, I played bassoon in my band. And, oboe and English horn. Because they are all in the same family. 


	3. AN! AND I'M SOOO GOING TO GET KILLED

A/N: I am sooooooo going to get killed for this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus. OK time for the tomatoes!

I PROMISE! This fic will be updated, but I have writer's block for this one right now. It's like, the first time I've ever gotten it, but hopefully, it will go away! It's bugging me BAD!

Now, you may officially murder/slaughter/hang/force to jump of a cliff/and kill in any way possible me!

~~~Y.L.S.

I'm soooo dead aren't I?


	4. The First Real Day

A/N: Long time, no chappie, eh? Everybody hated me putting this one of hiatus, but I needed a break from this one. And, the break helped me get over my writer's block. Mostly. I pretty much have it figured out, except some middle parts. But that's how it always is with me.

**Comechatcha**, yes, I have been in a middle school band. I'm 22 years old. I have been in my school bands from 5th grade till 12th grade. I also know very well that percussionists switch around with instruments. I was one. Since I played the bassoon, I had to play the percussion for marching band. If you had waited to read the rest of this story, you would find that the percussionists don't play just the ones I put on the list. That was just a good list for the ones they play during their festival. Sorry, I didn't make it clear. And, my middle school went to 9th grade. I know other people who have 6th thru 8th and some that are just 7th and 8th. I'm sorry that mine was so out of whack.

**Onna-chan**, I was not in Orchestra, I have no experience and feel that I should not write about something I have no experience in. And why did I choose things the way I did? Just cause I decided to put people there. I have no real and true reasons for doing it. I could just as easily have done what you said. But it was just the way I decided. If you have a real problem with this, why are reading this fic?

I just needed to say that. I guess I have a real hard time with people not really giving me good criticism. Just saying how they think it should be. If you don't like my way, go yours. And trying to tell me off. God, I hate that. The whole percussionists thing is alright, because I didn't say that that was just festival way. But, hey, did you go to my middle school?

Wow, I went really harsh. I guess it's because it's 1:51 in the morning. Was I too harsh? If so, I apologize. Sometimes I do go over the top over little things. But, what they said was kinda eating me. So, if you meant what you said in a different way, please explain how you did mean it.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own. How many times must I say this?

**Inuyasha: A Band Story**

The Real Chapter 3--The First **Real** Day

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Music is the only real international language."

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Moshi moshi" A voice said on the other line.

"Is Sango there?" Kagome asked as she walked into her bedroom.

"This is she." Sango replied.

"Oh hey Sango! It's Kagome." Kagome answered as she flopped on to her bed and turned on her television.

"So, how was your second day?" Sango asked.

"Ok. Band is probably going to be my best class. It was at my old school too." Kagome answered, flipping through channels.

"Same here. I love band. It was probably my favorite class all the years I've been doing it." Sango finished some of the homework she was given. She hated it that one teacher had decided to give them a quiz to see how much they remembered from over the summer.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, bored. She didn't feel like unpacking more stuff. She felt it was already good enough how it was. She decided she might do it on Sunday.

"I'm just finishing up some homework." Sango said as she cursed at the paper because she had erased so hard it made a hole.

"Homework? On the second day?" Kagome objected.

"Hai. Yamamoto decided to see if we still remembered anything from over the summer." Sango replied distantly. She was trying hard to remember facts of history. She hated history, and of course it was the subject she just had to have the most tests in last year. She had barely made it out alive.

"He's your history teacher right? Isn't that what you said at lunch today?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. You're so lucky with Kawasaki. Easy teacher." Sango grew annoyed. This question was really beginning to bug her.

"We bring instruments tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked, trying to reassure herself that she had her facts straight.

"Hai." Sango replied not really thinking. She was concentrating too hard on the question.

"GOT IT!" Sango yelled loudly over the phone.

"What?" Kagome asked, trying to get the ringing out of her ear drums. If a sonic boom was supposedly loud, wait till it sized up with that yell.

"This question." Sango said.

"What was the question?" Kagome questioned.

" 'What's your name?' " Sango replied.

"Kami-sama" Kagome sighed. She didn't realize she had a ditz for a friend.

"No not really. That was a long time ago. This one was just dealing with trade and stuff." Sango said.

"Oh, good. I was a little worried." Kagome said.

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

Iam8768895: So, did you hear? 

Miroku AIMed Inuyasha.

AeroNight72: What about?

Iam8768895: The new girl! Higurashi Kagome!

AeroNight72: what about her?

Iam8768895: Haven't you seen her? She's hot man!

AeroNight72: She's annoying.

Iam8768895: Oh really?

AeroNight72: She is. She is a real bitch too.

Iam8768895: Are you just saying that because she looks like kikyou?

AeroNight72: Iie! Course not!

Iam8768895: Didn't you two break up this summer?

AeroNight72: We did.

Iam8768895: And....?

AeroNight72: We broke up.

Iam8768895: Seems like you still like her. I see those looks you give her sometimes in class.

AeroNight72: No way! I do not like that bitch!

Iam8768895: Really? That's news to me.

AeroNight72: Just drop it.

Iam8768895: I g2g. ttyl, ja!

AeroNight72: ja!

Iam8768895 has signed off.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. He didn't like Kikyou or that other girl, Kagome. He knew he didn't He just knew he didn't.

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Murakami, second finger down. Not first." Zakoji corrected to the girl next to Kagome. It was the first real day of band. The first and second days they didn't really do much. Just till the third day did they really play. But, even then, it was just warm ups. But Kagome was used to this. Typical first band weeks. Warm ups. Making sure they remembered fingerings. Played scales. Got used to breathing deeper again. It was all the same, from her old school. But she didn't mind the warm ups. The first starting weeks. They always ended up helping.

The class went by fast as it always did. Playing a few chorales, scales, and other miscellaneous warmups.

"Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you?" Mashimaru Miroku stood behind her.

"Sure, Miroku." Kagome blushed a little. A popular, hot guy wanted to talk to her?

"Sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Mashimaru Miroku." Miroku said to her.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Since I never did either." Kagome said.

"Good." Miroku started to walk and Kagome followed him as he continued to talk to her. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, as long as long as a friend of mine can eat with us." Kagome slowly answered. Sango wouldn't be too pleased, but Miroku seemed like the perfect gentlemen-

Till the moment she felt a hand on her butt.

"HENTAI!!" She screamed through the halls. Inuyasha, who had been walking ahead of them, snickered loudly as Miroku got a beating from Kagome.

He walked forward over to the beaten Miroku.

"Don't know when to quit do you, hentai?" Inuyasha laughed loudly and walked on.

A/N: Ya. I'm back! But, it'll be 3 weeks at least before I can update again. I'm going vacation, so I can't update! *cries cries* But I will update as soon as I get home!

~~~Y.L.S.

Again and again I must say this, just in case they do try to take credit. M.S. and A.R.A. did not write. As usual.


	5. The Final Address

**5.25.05**

This is somewhat of a copy from my profile, but I have elongated it for this page. Please read it with my deepest apologies to you, my darling, **darling** readers.

I'm not writing fanfiction anymore. Very sorry, but chaps, I'm nearing my 25th birthday, I just got out of grad school and just got engaged. Yes, that right. YLS got engaged. Never thought it could happen? Well, neither did I! Exciting time for me, yes, but I'm afraid that after 2 years of not updating, what do you expect from me? I'm done. I'm an old hag who has to throw the towel in. I started this when I was what, 21? 22? It's been great. It really has. I just have a life outside the internet that awaits me. I can't escape it any longer. The real world calls. I may be getting older, but I promise I'm not growing up. I will never grow up. Just because we grow older, that doesn't mean we have to grow up. I have greatly appreciated all the support you, my fantastic readers, have given me, but it's somewhat over. It's never really over. Even in death, we have some sort of immortality that keeps us here. No, I'm not dying. No, I don't have cancer, no I don't have tuberculosis, and no, I'm not giving in to corporate America. I'm simply ending on chapter of my life and starting another. Surely you fanfiction-ers can understand that? I'm starting a sequel to this book full of chapters. Who knows what can happen.

If you are angry with me, why? Everyone needs a life. Plenty of things go unfinished in life. You just have to accept them and move on. If anyone wishes to take one or two or all of my fics and complete them, write a sequel, write a prequel, parody them, whatever, simply email me here at and tell me and I'll probably give you permission, but it's always best to ask first.

My fondest wishes to you all in your travels through life, death, the afterlife, the Bahamas and everywhere in between.

_Akiko Fukuda aka YLS_


End file.
